


Sing A Song

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of song prompt drabbles as challenged over on Facebook. All lean towards JJ/Hotch There are Morgan/Garcia and Rossi/Prentiss ones thrown in there, too!  Some other pairings may drop in from time to time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I originally had this up here, but took it down during the great purge of 2012. I'm going to post the drabbles back up, but remove the song lyrics so you may have read these before. If you would like to see the actual lyrics used, you can find it on Facebook.
> 
> BonesBird created a song prompt drabble challenge over on Facebook (one of the many reasons you should come join us! Jekkah Fanfiction). I've decided to publish the ones I've done so far. The band, and song are listed in each prompt.

PROMPT #1 – JJ/Hotch

LostProphets - "Last Summer"

She sat close to the campfire, her favorite cousin on one side of her, watching as the children chased lightening bugs nearby. Her own two sons were in the middle of it all, her oldest keeping a close eye on the younger. It felt good to come home, something she didn't do often as sad memories usually overwhelmed her. This trip, though, had been all about introducing her new husband and son to her family and it had been a wonderful time. For the first time, she was sure she would be leaving with feelings of contentment and love instead of sadness and despair.

It had been her mother's idea to host the campfire on their last night in the small Pennsylvania town. She gathered all of the family together for hot dogs and hamburgers (and roasted vegetables for her cousin, Robin's, kids who didn't eat meat). It was followed by an impromptu guitar jam session by her brother, Michael, and his best friend, Geno. As dusk settled in, someone brought out sparklers for the kids and beer for the adults. Soon, it would be time for s'mores and mountain pies.

She was quiet as she listened to her family talk about the latest town gossip, taking it all in, letting the familiar voices crash over her and fill her with warmth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and leaned her cheek into it as she recognized the shape. Her husband sat down next to her, his body heat mixing with hers. Their daughter, Elizabeth, named after her sister, was cradled in his arms. She put an arm around his shoulder, placing a kiss on the side of his neck, before leaning into him.

He kissed her forehead with a smile before kissing her lips with just the barest amount of passion behind it. Her gaze turned to Elizabeth, marveling once again how she managed to be the perfect blend of the two them with her father's dark hair, her mother's blue eyes, her oldest brother's focus, and her other brother's giggle. Her birth had turned to halves of a family into one.

Their sons ran to their parents on seeing the three of them sitting together. She pulled the oldest into her arms while the younger jump onto to his step-father's lap with a kiss to his cheek. They all grew quiet as they watched the fire burned, happy to just be together in this moment in time.

PROMPT #2 – JJ/Hotch

Liquid Luck - "Hearts Under Fire"

It wasn't the first time JJ had been taken down by an unsub and probably wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time those injuries landed her in the hospital overnight. She had been hit in the head with a baseball bat which caused her to fall down a hill, resulting in a concussion, a broken ankle, and a one night stay in the hospital for observation in which a nurse came in to wake her every two hours. The only good thing that happened was that her team had been able to catch him when she snagged him as she was falling.

Her team had been in earlier to visit, but the head nurse kicked them all out after a Prentiss-Morgan teasing team-up on Reid caused him to nearly flip over the wheelchair in the room. She would never admit it to them, but JJ was glad when Hotch ordered them all home. The town had been close enough that it would only be a few hours to drive home. He promised that someone would be there in the morning to bring her home.

She was surprised, then, when she was awoken in the middle of the night for another concussion check, not by a nurse, but by her stoic boss. She looked at him curiously as she croaked out his name. He gave her a sheepish smile as he smoothed the hair from her face.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained, his eyes focus on the bandage covering her head.

"I couldn't leave you alone."

JJ smiled as she drifted off to sleep, his words sending fire through her veins. She thought she felt lips on her forehead before slipping into dreamland. She dreamed of him all night as she had often before, of sweet kisses in the rain, of holding hands in the moonlight, of late night talks and early morning cuddles. When she was woken for the final time, the sun was shining. The nurse that woke her grinned as she pointed to JJ's side. JJ looked down to see Hotch sleeping with his head next to her hip. He had one hand gripped onto hers and the other across her abdomen. He tightened his grip when he felt her shift.

Hotch's eyes fluttered open as the nurse closed the door and JJ found herself staring into his intense dark eyes. He sat up suddenly, pulling his hands to himself when he realized their position on her body. JJ sat up with his help. She grabbed his shirt as he went to sit back down, pulling him to her. JJ placed a kiss on his soft lips.

He was blushing when she let him go.

"Thanks for staying last night," she told him.

Hotch shrugged before placing a kiss on her lips. "I wanted to be the one to take you home."

PROMPT #3 - JJ/Hotch

Skillet- "Those Nights"

She handed him a spare hotel room key automatically as she had done for the last few months. She smiled when their fingers touched briefly during the transfer leaving hers tingly. She followed the key as he placed it in his back pocket, unaware of the smirks from the other team members, who caught her roving eyes.

She was sitting up in bed, the television turned down low when she heard the door open to her room. She couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach nor the blush that crept across the cheek. He laid on his side, propping his head on his elbow, occasionally running circles over her denim covered knee.

They talked for hours about their day, their hopes, their dreams. She told him secrets of her childhood; he told her his deepest feelings. It was nearly 3am when he finally returned to his room. She sighed, happily, as she burrowed into her bed. In all the chaos of their lives, it was these few hours stolen in the night that kept her going.


	2. Chapter 2

PROMPT #4 - JJ/Hotch

Busted- "When Day Turns Into Night"

He heard the sadness in Jack's voice when he called to tell him that he wouldn't be coming that night. It was a sadness he had heard many times before, but he couldn't stop doing what he did anymore than he could stop being Jack's father. He reassured Jack that he would call him every day until he returned, the morning before school and in the evening before bed.

Jack tried to put on his bravest voice, but Hotch could see right through it. Hotch sighed, his eyes watery, as he hung up the phone. He leaned into the hand that lay on his shoulder.

"Oh, honey. It's only for two days," his beautiful new bride of just a few hours reassured him. She stood in front of him, looping her arms around his neck. "We're taking the boys on vacation for the rest of the week."

Hotch leaned down and placed a soft kiss on lips, breathing her vanilla. "I know."

JJ pulled him flushed against, placing her lips against his ear. "What do you say we ditch this party and go tuck our boys into bed?"

"Every time I think I couldn't love you more..."

"I go and do something else amazing?" She laughed at the amusement in his eyes.

JJ grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she pulled him along. "Come on. Let's go see those boys."

PROMPT #5 - JJ/Hotch

Dashboard Confessional- "Stolen"

He sat on the floor in the middle of the room. His legs were crossed, elbows on his knee, propping his head. He smiled at the scene in front of him. Only the spunky little girl twirling in her mother's black pumps could cause him to wear his current outfit: blue diamond earrings, an orange beaded necklace, and a princess crown.

She had painted his cheeks pink, his lips red, and his eyes blue. They had had a tea party with Mr. Bear and Fluffy the Wonder Cat, her two favorite stuffed animals.

The tea party turned into a fashion show which explained why he now sat on the floor and not at her tiny table. She flipped her blond hair as her spinning came to a stop, giving him the same grinned that her mother used to steal his heart.

"Daddy's pretty," his angel said, looking behind him. He turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. She stepped into the room, walking over to her husband.

"Daddy is very pretty," she agreed, leaning down to kiss his forehead, tenderly. He breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to tease him over his attire. She stepped away and pulled her phone from her back pocket. She took a quick picture before he had time to react. "Uncle Dave's just going to love this."

PROMPT #6 - JJ/Hotch

Josh Jopling Group- "Camera One"

JJ sighed contently as she leaned into Hotch's shoulder. It was the first night in a long while that they had neither Jack nor Henry. They had contemplated going out for a fancy dinner and maybe a little dancing, but at the end of the day the draw of cuddling alone together on the couch was just too much. She felt him shift restlessly and wondered not for the first time what was behind his quiet mood tonight. She was used to stoic Hotch in the office, but he was usually the exact opposite at home.

She turned her head to face him, placing a kiss just below his ear. He smiled, looking down at her.

"So, what's with the mood?" JJ asked him, softly.

"Mood?"

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "You've been tense, almost nervous, all night. We don't often have a kid-free night. Is everything okay?"

"Yes... no..." Hotch teetered. He held onto her when he felt her start to move away. "I'm not doing this very well."

"What are you trying to do?" Her voice was flat.

Hotch reached into his pocket, retrieving a small, velvet box that he placed in her hand. She looked from the box to him, holding her breath as she waited for him to speak. "I love you. If you had asked me two years ago if I could ever see myself here in this moment, I would have could you a fool. But now, I can't imagine going another day, another hour, another second without you by side. Jennifer Ann Jareau, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Somewhere in her consciousness, she realized that the music from the movie had started to swell. Her world, however, was reduced simply to the man in her arms. For this moment time, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

PROMPT #7 – JJ/Hotch

New Found Glory- "It's Not Your Fault"

She was sure it was the fifth shot of whiskey or maybe the fourth beer that caused her to be so bold. He was sitting at a table in the back in an animated discussion with Rossi. She and Prentiss had been playing pool with a couple of other bar patrons when the song changed. She didn't recognize the song, but it had a beat that made her swing her hips just a little. She looked behind her after taking a shot to see Hotch's eyes boring into her rear end. She smiled seductively, giving him a little shake before standing up. She handed the pool stick to Garcia, ignoring the protests from the other players, and walked across the bar to Hotch. Wordlessly, she dragged him onto the dance floor, pulling his body flush against hers. She wrapped his arms around her lower back, draping her own around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, delighting in his moans. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which mysteriously matched her own. She felt him hesitate, then start to pull away as the song came to an end as if he started to realize that he was in the middle of the dance floor with one of his subordinates. Rather then let him go, she pulled him tighter, slipping her hands in his back pockets to rock her pelvis against his. He groaned, pulling his own arms taut around her, neither letting go until morning.

PROMPT #8 - JJ

Reese Witherspoon- "Wildwood Flower"

She was always Daddy's Little Girl. Her older sister was the smart one, the book worm, the one just like their mother. She, though, was all her dad from playing soccer to having tons of friends to being a diehard Redskins fan. She was the one her dad took fishing, to the hardware store, to breakfast every Sunday morning. He never left the house without kissing her good-bye. She waited for him to come home from work every day, even staying up to the middle of the night when he was out late.

Exactly one week after they put her sister in the ground, he walked out the front door to buy a gallon of milk. For the first time, he left her behind. She waited in front of the door all afternoon, all evening, into well in the night when her mother picked her sleeping form off the floor and put her into bed. She continued her vigil every day for another week even as her mother, grandmother, and aunt insisted he was never coming back.

She heard a car in the middle of the night and ran outside sure it was her father.

When the car drove on by, she fell to her knees, letting out a wail that woke half the neighborhood. Her mother calmly walked out of the house, picked her, and put her to bed. She cried for the next two days over the loss of her sister and her father and vowed never to put her faith in another person again.

PROMPT #9 – JJ/Hotch

Edwin McCain- "I'll Be"

It started when they were stranded at the ski lodge overnight. Hotch and JJ had gone to question the owner related to their latest case when they received word that an avalanche had closed the only road forcing them to spend the night in the only room left. He wasn't exactly sure how she talked him into it, but they began to drink all of the bottles of alcohol from the mini-fridge, which somehow turned into a game of truth or dare, which then led to kiss, then a make-out session, and the next thing he remembered was ripping her clothes while she ripped off his.

They agreed the next morning to forget that it every happened, to blame the alcohol. That didn't stop him from dreaming about her, from watching her move every chance he got. He had felt more fire, more passion, than he had in the last twenty-odd years. He scrutinized every interaction with her for signs that she felt the same way, but saw none. Growing discouraged, he tried his hardest to put her out of his mind, going as far as to agreeing to let Rossi set him up on a date, but only one.

Hotch had wanted to keep the whole thing quiet, but Rossi had other plans. He made sure to announce to the entire team that Hotch had a date later that evening.

Hotch ignored the catcalls and ribbing from his team focusing all of his attention on his blond profiler instead. She gave him a small smile, but refrained from joining in with the rest of the teasing. She was quiet the rest of the day so much so that Prentiss and Reid mentioned something to Hotch to see if he knew something. He told them he knew of nothing, but felt a kernel of hope deep in his chest.

He stopped her when they passed each other and asked her if everything was okay. She nodded, but refused to meet his eyes. He shrugged, taking her statement on face value. Hotch turned to continue on his way, but froze when she shouted his name.

"Don't go tonight," she begged, pink tinging her cheeks. "Go out with me tonight instead."

He pulled her against him, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Absolutely."

Wrapped up in each other, they quickly left the BAU, ignoring the questioning looks of the rest of the team. The team turned to Rossi, who was leaning against his doorway, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Isn't his date going to be mad that he's canceling so late?" Prentiss asked.

"Nah," Rossi replied. "I never actually set one up."


	4. Chapter 4

PROMPT #10 - JJ

The Saw Doctors- "Clare Island"

She always knew she wouldn't remain in this town, with its pressure, bad memories, and stifling air. What she hadn't anticipated was the relief the day she left the town for college, knowing she would never go back for anything other than a visit. She worked hard to get good grades, worked extra hard for the soccer scholarship, and got herself out. She missed her family, her friends, and occasionally even the town where everyone knew her name, but she didn't look back. Not really.

Stepping onto campus that first day, she felt liberated as if the world was in her grasp. She knew from that moment forward that things would only get better. And she never regretted it.

PROMPT #11 - JJ/Hotch

Rhett Miller- "Our Love"

Hotch stood in the back of the reception hall, alone, a drink in his hand that he was sipping slowly. He watched as the bride danced with Reid. JJ smiled as Reid stepped on her toe, the smile lighting up her whole face. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, curls falling down her back, the full princess package, complete with tiara courtesy of Garcia. Her teardrop diamond earrings sparkled in the lights of the dance floor. The significance of the simple gold necklace she wore was known only to a few, himself included.

Across the room, he saw Rossi motion towards JJ and begin to walk towards the dance floor. Wanting his chance to dance with the bride, Hotch swiftly walked onto the dance floor and tapped Reid on the shoulder. Reid grinned politely as he relinquished his dance partner. Hotch took her right hand in his left, placing his other on her back. He pulled her in close, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume.

"You look beautiful," Hotch told her, amused by the blush that crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks. "Your husband is a very lucky man."

JJ ducked her head. "I think I'm the lucky one. I almost let him go, you know. I was scared and I almost let him walk out of my life."

Hotch nudged her temple with his chin until she looked up at him. "He wouldn't have let you go."

"Thank you... for today, for the encouragement, for the dance, for keeping Rossi and Morgan in line." They both chuckled. "But mostly, thank you for marrying me."

Hotch leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her lips, the sound of applause erupting in their ears. "Thank you for saying yes."

PROMPT #12 - JJ/Hotch

New Found Glory- "Head On Collision"

She awoke with a gasp, sweat on her forehead, heart pounding in her chest. JJ lay a hand on the other side only to find the sheet cool. She sat up, looking around the darkened room, but found it empty. She groaned as she got out of bed.

JJ pattered down the hall to the her son's room. Sticking her head in the room, she found all calm there. She closed the door and listened for sounds in her apartment.

She heard a slight shuffling sound coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction.

She stopped suddenly just outside the kitchen when he emerged. He smiled when he saw. JJ took a deep breath before she flung her arms around him, holding her body tightly against his. She felt him tense up with worry, but couldn't release him.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked the top of her head.

"I had a nightmare," she confessed. "I dreamt that we had a huge fight and you left in the middle of a storm and got lost. I couldn't find you. Then, I woke up and couldn't find you."

Hotch rocked her gently. "I didn't mean to scare you. I got thirsty." He pulled just far enough away to see her eyes. "I will never leave you. I won't. I love you."

JJ felt her heart swell. He had never said those words to her. "I love you, too." She nipped his ear. "What do you say we go back to bed and I show you just how much?"


	5. Chapter 5

PROMPT #13 - JJ/Hotch via Will

Christina Perri- "Jar of Hearts"

He thought he would break her heart when he told her had been cheating on her for the better part of a year. He thought she would beg for him to stay, to not break up their family. He thought he was the only one who would put up with her crazy schedule and need to work.

He hadn't expected her to calmly tell him she already knew. He hadn't expected her to pack her and Henry's bags in less than two hours, to leave everything else behind. He hadn't expected her leave with no regrets, no looking back.

He hadn't expected her to marry her boss a mere six months after they split up, but he hadn't been surprised.

PROMPT #14 - JJ/Hotch

New Found Glory- "Ready, Aim, Fire!"

It was the fifth store he had been to that day, the Saturday before Christmas. He had planned on it being a relaxing day spent with his wife and kids, but that all changed at Dave's Holiday Party the week before. Dave had dressed up as Santa to play to the kids. The older he got, the more Dave loved being "Uncle Dave."

Hotch's little girl with her dark curls and deep, blue eyes sat upon Santa Dave's lap. She refused to tell him what she wanted, instead told him what was on the top of her brothers,' father's, mother's, and Aunt Penny's Christmas lists. It was only after much prodding that his angel told Santa Dave that what she wanted more than anything was a Lolly Doll with brown hair and blue eyes, just like her. And despite the protesting motions of her parents, Santa Dave agreed to find it for her.

What Dave didn't know was that Lolly Dolls were the hot toy for girls that season.

They were hard to come by at all, let alone with the specifications that were provided. Dave promised to call in all his connections to get the doll, but he came to Hotch Friday afternoon and admitted defeat, which meant Hotch had to spend his entire Saturday looking for the elusive doll.

Hotch made his way through the increasingly hostile crowd. The music was giving him a headache, his feet cried out in pain, and he was pretty sure the old lady he had just passed had grope him. Suddenly, he saw it on the top shelf, tucked slightly behind a teddy bear: the Lolly Doll with brown hair and blue, just like his angel wanted. Hotch snatched the box and held it close to his chest, a glean of triumph in his head. He hurried to wait in the long checkout line.

"Hello?" Hotch grunted when his cell phone rang.

"Honey, you may as well give it up," JJ told him. "She's decided she wants a skateboard instead."

Hotch sighed before hanging up the phone. He left the line to head over to sporting goods while continuing to hold onto the doll. If a skateboard is what his little princess wanted, a skateboard is what she was going to get.

He was going to keep the doll just in case. It was only a day until Christmas after all.

PROMPT #15 - JJ/Hotch

Avenue Q- "There's a Fine, Fine Line"

It was a year of ups and downs. JJ came back, but she was still with Will. JJ broke up with Will, but she swore off men. JJ was ready to start dating again, but Hotch was seeing a woman he met through Rossi. Hotch stopped seeing Holly, but Will was trying to come back into the picture. Now, however, they were both finally single.

He just had to work up the courage to ask her.


	6. Chapter 6

PROMPT #16 - JJ/Hotch

Dido "Life for Rent"

The first time Will asked her if she wanted a drink, she said no. The first time he asked her out on a date, she said she would have to think about it. The first time he asked her to spend the night with him instead of a hotel, she pretended to get a migraine. The first time he asked to come to her place, she found a case out of town to go on. The first time he proposed, she brushed him. And the second. And the third. The fourth time, she told him no.

He left the next day.

The first time Hotch asked her if she wanted to get a drink, she said absolutely.

When he asked if they could turn it into a date, she said of course. When he asked if she wanted to spend the night, she kissed him fiercely. When he asked the got up the next day, she dragged him to her place. When he proposed that night, she told him yes.

And neither of them left after that.

PROMPT #17 - JJ/Hotch

New Found Glory- "Drill It in My Brain"

The first time it happened, they could blame it on the alcohol; alcohol and one hell of a case. He had been having problems with Haley, sure she was cheating on him.

She was feeling extreme pressure both from Will wanting to define their relationship and her mother insisting it was time for her to knock this "crime fighting crap off and settle down." They awoke that morning amid sweat and tangled limbs, each vowing to make it a one time occurrence.

It might have worked, too, if she hadn't gone to check on him after he was served the divorce papers. There was no blaming alcohol this time, but there was blaming raw emotion. She didn't wait until morning to promise that this would never happen again. She left his place with a vow to renew her relationship with Will and he vowed to focus on getting his son through this difficult time.

They grew closer, though strictly platonic, which is why he was hurt when she didn't tell him about her pregnancy. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that told him he was also jealous that she was carrying Will's baby and not his.

She told herself that the pain on his face was strictly due to their friendship. She committed herself to Will and to their baby, pledging to leave all thoughts of those two nights behind her, though she found herself nearly breaking that several times while he was injured, getting halfway to his apartment before coming to her senses and turning around.

Still, she stayed away from him physically, even as she remained close emotionally, allowing him to keep her late, to call at anytime, when he needed an ear to bend. Will didn't like their closeness, fought the jealousy demons that rose within him with a terse smile, but said nothing about it. The one time he hinted at having an issue with it, she froze him out for a week.

Will thought things would be different, better, when she left the BAU, but it only seemed to reinforce the bond between the two. Now, they were doing late night calls, middle of the day calls, evening calls, and weekend get togethers. They seemed unable to let go of the fact that they no longer saw each other almost daily.

The contact increased until right after Emily died.

He called her on a Friday night, despondent over the team. She left home immediately, much to Will's dismay. She found him alone in his apartment, nearly an entire bottle of scotch gone. She pried the bottle from his hand, taking a single sip.

She was unsurprised when she turned and his lips met hers. He was equally unsurprised when she immediately opened to him. They spent the night in each other's arms, this time making no promises in the morning.

She came home and saw in Will's eyes that he knew. Their relationship quickly deteriorated after that until they became little more than roommates who happened to share a son. The day she agreed to go back to the BAU was the day he began an affair of is own. She knew and said nothing, just as he said nothing about hers. Late at night, though, as she lay alone in their bed, she wondered just how long they were going to continue like this.

PROMPT #18 - JJ/Hotch

New Found Glory- "Drill It in My Brain"

They always had a close, but professional relationship. He didn't realize just how much he depended on her until he didn't see her everyday. He found himself calling or texting or e-mailing her everyday, saving her voicemail messages to hear the sound of her voice on cases. When Dave came up with a plan to bring her back, he jumped at the chance, even as he felt horrible about taking time away from her family. He was surprised when she didn't hesitate about coming back; her delay in answering was only a courtesy to Will. He was unsurprised when she and Will broke up just a few months later; the BAU was tough on relationships as he well knew.

What he didn't know, and could scarcely believe when she told him half a year later, was his role in their break-up, but as her lips touched his, he found he didn't feel too bad about it.


	7. Chapter 7

PROMPT #19 - Henry

Simple Plan- "Perfect"

Henry sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He had just gotten back from a weekend at his dad's, another weekend filled with fighting over his college plans. He could remember the close relationship that he and his dad used to have when he was little, playing in the park, baseball games, reading books at bedtime, watching football on tv. When his parents split up, he felt his dad begin to pull away from him small bits at a time. When his mom began dating his stepfather, he felt his dad only saw him out of obligation. That seemed to change when his dad began to date his stepmother. They grew closer again, until his stepmother got pregnant and having a kid from her husband's other relationship didn't fit the perfect Christmas card picture. Visits were down to one weekend a month if that and it seemed the closer and got to graduating, the more they fought. Henry wanted to follow in his stepfather's footsteps, majoring in pre-law, just as his stepbrother did. His father thought he was turning his back on him and his lifestyle. Henry bit his tongue, wanting to tell him that his father had turned his back first.

Henry sighed again. Rehashing his weekend was only giving him a headache. He reached for his phone, fully intent on calling one of his friends to get into a little trouble when he heard the front door open. His stepfather called up to him, asking him if he wanted to grab some pizza, just the two of them. Henry smiled. His stepfather always seemed to know just what he needed after a visit with his dad. He supposed his parents being profilers came in handy every now and then.

Henry bounced down the stairs, his previous moodiness evaporating. His dad may never be the man he wanted him to be, but his stepfather more than made up for it.

In the end, he was a pretty lucky kid after all.

PROMPT #20 – JJ/Hotch

Pogues- "Fairytale of New York"

It was Christmas Eve in New York. The case had finished that morning and they should have been on the quick plane trip home that morning, but a storm had swept in grounding all planes. The disheartened BAU team had met at the hotel bar to celebrate Christmas or at least drink away the knowledge that the earliest they would make it home was tomorrow afternoon. One by one team members left the bar to stumble to their rooms until only Hotch and JJ remained. It was a toss-up over which one felt guiltier over not being with their children on Christmas morning. JJ let several tears slip down her cheeks as the alcohol crumbled the steel wall she had built and the stress of returning to the BAU, spending less time with Henry, and the deterioration of her relationship with Will came rushing in. Hotch took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned down and gave her a kiss filled with compassion and understanding. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not letting go until the next morning.

A/N: If you haven't heard this song, I recommend you go listen to it on youtube. It's all kinds of awesome.

PROMPT #21 – JJ/Will

New Found Glory- "My Friends Over You"

He was a good guy, sweet and caring. He let her decide the course of their relationship, pressuring her only when she got pregnant. Even then, he backed off when she couldn't tell him yes. He gave up his home, his job, his life so that she didn't have to give up hers and still, she couldn't commit her life to him.

He was ecstatic when she was transferred out of the BAU, though he tried to understand her sadness and anger. He was sure it was only a matter of time before they would finally be man and wife and maybe even have that second child he had been hinting at. He hadn't counted on her still being as involved with her old team as she was.

He was angry when she told him of Rossi and Hotch's offer to bring her back to the BAU and for the first time, he let her know just how much. He threatened to leave if she went back and she never flinched. He accused her of loving her old team more than him and was stunned when she simply walked away.

He should have known she would choose them over him. She had done it all along.


	8. Chapter 8

PROMPT #22 – JJ/HOTCH

Collin Hay - "Waiting for My Real Life to Begin"

The day after Will walked out the door, JJ announced to her entire team that she was single, but she was okay. None of them believed her. Reid took it upon himself to show her magic trick after magic trick. Morgan ran with her every morning before work and sparred with her in the gym twice a week. Rossi dragged her to a new restaurant nearly everyday, never once allowing her to pay. Prentiss dragged her to clubs and bars whenever JJ could find a baby-sitter. Garcia signed her up for every dating website and gimmick she could find. Only Hotch remained quiet on her situation.

Until the two of them were standing alone in front of a white board.

"Why weren't you upset when Will left?" he asked her out of the blue, his voice low even though no one was within earshot.

JJ paused for a moment before she turned to face him. "I guess it just felt like the entire time I was with Will, I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just waiting."

"And now?" He swallowed nervously.

"Now? Now, it feels like I'm living."

Hotch grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "That's good." He released her and began to walk away.

JJ grabbed his arm suddenly and spun him back towards her. She reached up to grab his neck, pulling his lips to hers. By the time they broke apart, he had his hands in her hair and she was molded to his body.

"You ready to start living too?" she asked, her face flushed.

"Absolutely," Hotch replied, once again capturing her lips.

PROMPT #23 - JJ/HOTCH

"What Makes A Man" - Westlife

Hotch couldn't believe he was letting her go. With her golden brown hair and light brown eyes, she looked so grown-up, but he saw only the tiny bundle of joy he had brought home from the hospital. She was the apple of her father's eye; the joy in her mother's heart; the spring in her brothers' steps. She was the little miracle that drew them all together as a family and now, she was leaving.

He watched as she said good-bye to her mother, gently kissing the tears that fell from her mother's blue eyes. He bit the inside of his lip as her brothers teased her hair and poked her side before whispering "good luck" when they thought no one was looking. When it was his turn to say good-bye, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight until his wife pulled him away. With one last kiss to her forehead, he let her go, watching forlornly as she walked bravely away from them, tears falling down his face.

"Geez, Dad," his youngest son, Henry, said, standing next to his (step)father. "It's only kindergarten. She'll be back in a few hours."

PROMPT #24 - JJ/HOTCH

"Who's David" - Busted

"Well, you can just bite me!" Garcia shouted, pushing Kevin in the middle of the hallway, just outside of the bullpen. She whipped around and stormed away, people scrambling to get out of her way. Kevin huffed once before scurrying in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Hotch asked JJ and Prentiss, walking up behind them.

They both jumped, not expecting him.

JJ recovered first. "It appears that Kevin accused Garcia of cheating on him."

"And Garcia didn't take too kindly to that," Prentiss continued.

"And she dumped him in the middle of the hallway," JJ finished.

Prentiss' eyes lit up when the elevator doors opened to reveal Morgan. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to go get dirt from."

Hotch remained close to JJ, his body heat intermingling with hers. He leaned over so that his lips just grazed her ear as he spoke. "Jack's staying with Jessica tonight. Henry's with Will, right?"

"Mm-hm."

He permitted himself a small smile. "Want to come over and-"

"JJ! Emily!" Garcia screeched, roaring back into the hallway. "I need you! Girls night at the bar!"

JJ nodded her acceptance to Garcia before turning to Hotch. She grinned at his sad face. "Tell you what. I'll get Emily to drive tonight. If you swing by the bar about eleven-thirty, I'll be able to sneak out then. I'll even wear that red thing under my clothes."

Hotch's eyes lit up. "The red thing with the lace and-"

"Yep. What do you say?"

"You got yourself a deal." He glanced around, noticing no one looking in their direction. He kissed her with just enough heat to leave her weak in the knees. "See you tonight."

PROMPT #24 FOLLOW-UP - MORGAN/GARCIA

(Written for Bonesbird)

Hotch swung by the bar around eleven. JJ had spent the entire evening sending him tantalizing text messages until he thought he would burst. Prentiss had turned down the evening miserably. She had dinner plans with her mother. Knowing it would be that much more difficult to extract JJ from Garcia's grasp, he brought Garcia a gift.

"Derek!" Garcia squealed, well on her way through her sixth cotton candy martini.

She threw her arms around him as he slid into the booth next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," he replied with a grin.

She responded by kissing him squarely on the mouth and nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," Morgan agreed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay with her?" JJ asked, standing up. She stumbled a bit into Hotch.

Morgan nodded. "You kids have a good rest of your night." He waited until they left the bar before lifting up Garcia's chin. "Now, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Garcia sighed. "Kevin... He, well, he..."

"Spit it out, Mama."

"He accused me of cheating on him with you."

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "He did what?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. He was the longest relationship that I've ever had and somehow I blew it."

"Hey, hey, listen to me." Morgan kissed the top of her head to insure he had her attention. "You didn't blow anything." He shook his head as she giggled like a schoolgirl. "If he couldn't trust you, then that's all on him. You are the most trustworthy person I know."

"What if I never find anyone else?" Garcia whispered softly. "What if I end up alone?"

Morgan sat up, suddenly, knocking Garcia from his shoulder. He cradled her face in his hands. "That'll never happen. You are too amazing of a person to ever end up alone. Do you understand me?"

Garcia nodded, not trusting her voice. She closed her eyes as Morgan placed the whisper of a kiss against her forehead. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

She looked up at him, a lopsided smile on her face. "I won't. I love you, too."

Morgan pulled her face close to his. He covered her lips with his own in a sweet and tender kiss. "Someday soon, when you're ready, I'll show you just how much."


End file.
